


【5V4D】Dance the night away

by EstherX



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherX/pseuds/EstherX
Summary: 不是每个夜晚都适合跳舞，也不是每次跳舞都能等到他唯一的舞伴。有时候，一步之遥既是身体之间永远的鸿沟，也是不可违背的时间洪流。





	【5V4D】Dance the night away

**Author's Note:**

> 舞步参考了电影《水性杨花》里脸老师和女主人公的那段探戈，舞曲参考了《Por Una Cabeza》。

“嘿！你应该往右而不是往左。”

手风琴风情万种的曲调犹如一条变幻莫测的溪流婉转在入夜后的事务所大厅。但丁不满地撅起嘴，挑剔着兄长实则已臻于纯熟的舞步。维吉尔绷着嘴唇，双眼分明流露出一点不耐烦的神色，却还是耐着性子朝右斜方挪了一步。

半小时前，阎魔刀将完成委托的他从邻市带到如今这个不知是多少年前的事务所。起初维吉尔并未觉察出异样，毕竟在他看来这个地方从没有干净过，直到他看见，但丁正举着双臂做环抱的姿态，带着一脸微醉又不可征服的神情，踩着旋律的节点在并不空旷的大厅内悠悠起舞，才确信时空的确给他开了一个小小的玩笑。至少眼前这只瞧上去神采奕奕的花孔雀绝不是三天前他离开事务所时的那条闷闷不乐的大狗。注意到维吉尔的存在后，他有些吃惊地顿了一下，但很快就反应过来，笑嘻嘻地一个滑步向兄长靠近，继而稍稍欠身，左手反背在腰后，右手朝着维吉尔的方向伸出，掌心翻上，指间夹着一支鲜嫩的玫瑰。

“噢，这位先生，”但丁清清嗓子，睫毛暗示性地眨动，拿腔拿调地说，“可否赏光一起跳支舞？”

维吉尔礼貌性地抬起手——随后直接用刀鞘敲掉了胞弟手中的玫瑰。但丁扬起眉，吃痛的右手在收回之前被人一把捉住。

“先说好，”维吉尔的手指抻进他的指缝，掌心隔着皮革相贴，嗓音缠绕呼吸贴著他的耳缘打转。“我的时间有限，而且我只跳男步。”

“那真是太巧了。”年轻版本的但丁笑着朝前凑了凑，让他们的脚尖能够抵在一起。“恰好我刚学会跳女步。”他的左手轻轻扣住兄长的肩头。“但是，在那之前，容我多嘴一句，你会跳探戈？”

斯巴达的长子不置可否地揽过他兄弟藏在紧身衣下的柔韧腰部。“可以开始了？”事实上他应该在一开始就转身离开这个不属于他的时间线，然而有些东西却敦促他留下。也许是但丁孤独中透着怀念的舞步，也许是那双在捕捉到他的瞬间亮起的灰蓝色眼睛，再不济就是那支被他拒绝的玫瑰，维吉尔说不好，也可能只是因为但丁本身，血脉中天性般的吸引力仿佛摩伊拉手中的丝线令他们在错乱的时空相逢。他稍微侧过脸，瞥了眼那张笑容不减的面孔。他的兄弟大多时候很容易被看穿，但偶尔他又觉得自己猜不透他的某些心思，比如现在，他对维吉尔说：“等一下！”

但丁向后握住维吉尔把在他腰间的手腕，忽然收起笑容，相当一本正经地将兄长的手往下移了半寸，确保那些手指能够覆盖在自己一侧的臀部上。

“好了。”他说，挤了挤眼睛。“这下完美。”

跳探戈就像进行一场在节拍与旋律中势均力敌的身心博弈，双方的身体虽然时刻紧贴，情感却在欲进还退的舞步间变得捉摸不定。由于但丁的坚持，第一支舞交由他来带领。他们脸贴脸，眼睛却始终不看对方，只有肢体的语言依然生动。“知道探戈的灵魂是什么吗，维吉？”母亲的话语在但丁的右足忽然插入他双脚的间隙时飘进他的脑海。但丁的脚尖踩着一个断裂的节点猛地撇开他的左脚，右腿顺势滑入他的双腿之间，腰肢在重新变得悠扬的节奏中向后倾斜，瞬间拉开两人上半身的距离。停顿。迅速收还，贴近的脚步复又恢复至你退我进的试探状态。维吉尔被卷入小提琴激昂的旋律，记忆在音乐河流中回溯。他坐在沙发，但丁瘫着躺在他腿上，餐桌被移开，客厅临时改造成的舞池里，父亲的喉咙架在母亲的左肩，舞曲摩挲着他们交叠旋转的身影。

“我们也来跳。”但丁叽叽喳喳地直起身，扭头去抓兄长的手。维吉尔不情不愿地跟着胞弟步入音乐的包围。

事务所没有开灯，欣赏这段秘密舞蹈的只有窥不破的黑暗，月光穿过玻璃洒向两人，这是唯一能让此情此景看起来栩栩如生的光线。变调的同时，他们松开搭在彼此身上的那只手，踏着混在音节中的心跳后撤一步，身体拉开一截错综复杂的旅程。他的兄弟冲他微微颔首，那些蔓延的灰蓝色视线犹如滚烫的月色汇入他的影子。

_ _“你又踩到我了！”_ _

_ _跳舞这件事显然没有斯巴达次子看到父母表现出的那样轻松愉悦，尤其是当兄长第三次重重踩上他的脚趾，他的抱怨与痛呼几乎盖过乐声。他们笨拙又别扭地模仿着父母相拥的姿态，左右摇晃，像两个偷喝了父亲藏在壁橱里的威士忌的小小醉汉，与其说是在跳舞不如说是在较劲。维吉尔僵硬的手臂在下一个扬起的鼓点学着父亲对母亲做的那样把他的弟弟举起，却因为重心放错了地方，一时间没能把握住平衡，在但丁的尖叫声中两个人摔倒在地。_ _

他们的脚腕交错着相贴。维吉尔轻轻抬起左脚尖，由掌到跟开始转动，从容而快速地交换重心。但丁的脚尖踏上兄长旋转的足点，跟随抑扬顿挫的琴声快步急转，一半的身体沉浸在微光里，如同一首被截断的诗歌。这样一个寻常的夜晚，没有计划，没有预谋，重要的只是将此刻进行下去。维吉尔的手搭在他腰间，呼吸掠过他的上唇，一种触手可及的慰藉。

_ _伊娃急忙将他们从地板扶起，仔细检查他们有没有伤到哪里，而斯巴达则是抑制不住的大笑着揉揉儿子们毛绒绒的头顶。“舞不是这样跳的，孩子们。”他捏了捏两人的手，“重要的是要用你的肢体去交流和表达。如果你跳错了也没关系，接着跳下去。*还有音乐，无论跳什么，都要把音乐放在第一位。”_ _

_ _

维吉尔能感到作曲家流连于前奏的那种欲言又止，手风琴的曲调虽然悠扬却有点过分的含而不露，这种感觉自小提琴的变调伊始起了变化，那是种疾风骤雨般的倾诉，激昂而尖利，但狂喜之余仍有一步之遥的礼貌性克制，挥之不去的绝望。但丁拧着腰胯，双腿有节奏地后撤交叉，缓慢旋转，始终与兄长保持一定的距离，在下一个瞬间猛地踢起左小腿，下放的同时更换重心，右脚流畅地划开半个圆弧又飞快收拢，顺着维吉尔手臂的牵引倒向兄长支起的右腿。

维吉尔笑了一下。

_ _“跳舞就是要将你们的全部融入舞蹈本身。”伊娃搂着互相生闷气的双胞胎，耐心地开导。“知道探戈的灵魂是什么吗，维吉？”维吉尔摇摇头。“但丁？”她的小儿子瘪瘪嘴，没有说话。_ _

_ _

是亲密，信任，真正意义上的心意相通。他们侧过身，步调一致地交互着进左退右平稳横行。但丁显然对交叉步十分在行。不像小时候，他已经不需要低头去寻找地板上的标记与哥哥的皮鞋，现在，他仅仅注视着维吉尔银蓝色的双眼，就能知道他下一步的轨迹。

_ _“我们再试一次。”斯巴达的长子不甘地主动拉住胞弟的手，拖着他朝舞池中央走去。心意相通。他在心底默念着母亲方才教给他的诀窍，望向但丁的双眼。_ _

_ _

但丁借着那股回转的力道，从容不迫地抬起右腿勾住兄长雄健的大腿，手风琴的曲调逐渐哀婉，他的左臂揽过维吉尔的后背，整个人以兄长的胸膛作为支点，几乎紧贴着倒在那个宽阔而沉稳的臂弯里。音乐的结尾，但丁扬起下巴，一眨不眨地盯着维吉尔，唇角的笑意被汗水润湿。这个不属于他的维吉尔仍然拥有那种与他互为映照般的默契，彼此亲密的陌生，一本合拢的书里紧挨的两页纸。

_ _“做得很棒。”一曲终了，伊娃笑着对两个向她跑来的男孩儿说。“我为你们感到骄傲。”_ _

_ _

然后他听见他年轻的兄弟靠在他怀里，低低地笑。那笑声绕过童年历史的回音，发暗的大厅，最终回到原点，犹如一盏灯安静地栖息在他的胸膛。“你要走了，我猜。”但丁喃喃自语，依旧握着他的手腕，血管交汇的地方。维吉尔没有回答，沉默地后退一步，只是这次他的兄弟无法再以舞蹈为借口跟随他的步伐前进。

维吉尔弯下腰，拾起那朵可怜兮兮的玫瑰。“这个，”他扭过头，看了眼他年轻的兄弟。“我带走了。”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> *：出自电影《闻香识女人》


End file.
